Licht
|status= Alive |species= Elf |gender= Male |affinity= Sword |age= |birthday= |sign= |height= |weight= |blood= |eyes= Gold |hair= White |family= Tetia (wife) |occupation= |squad= |country= |workplace= |manga= Chapter 68 |anime= Episode 46 |jva= |eva= }} :For the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun, see Patolli. is the leader of the Elf Tribe and one of its ten Apostles of Sephirah. He was married to Tetia, a human woman and sister of the first Magic Emperor. Appearance Licht is a tall, slender-framed elf with white skin and somewhat effeminate facial features and gold eyes. His white hair was pulled back into a single braid. His artificial body has two sets of tattoos: on his cheeks, a vertical line under each eye and in the middle of his forehead, four dots forming a diamond bordered by curved lines. Young Licht.png|Licht as a child Licht wedding outfit.png|Licht's wedding outfit Revived Licht.png|Licht's artificial body Personality Not much is known of Licht's personality, but he was a kind and compassionate elf who sought peace between elves and humans. Biography As children, Licht comes to Vetto's aid and tells him that they are friends and that one day, the elves and humans will understand each other. Years later, Licht receives a four-leaf clover grimoire and saves a human woman from a magical tornado. Licht befriends Tetia's brother, who also believes that elves and humans will live in peace. Licht conceives a child with Tetia, hoping that it will unite the two peoples. Months later, Licht marries her, but after the ceremony, the elves are betrayed and massacred by humans. Carrying his wife's body, Licht stands up among the dead and casts a forbidden Reincarnation Magic spell, which centuries later revives Patolli's soul in William Vangeance. Within the Gravito Rock Zone's floating dungeon, Licht's artificial body is suspended in a giant sphere of mana. As one team of Royal Knights reaches the body, Patolli succeeds in collecting all of the magic stones and placing them in the sephirot. Light pours from the stone monument, and Licht and the other elves are resurrected. Licht watches in silence as Klaus Lunettes and Hamon Caseus fight and defeat Mimosa Vermillion. Rhya brings Asta before Licht, but the leader does not react to a human using his grimoire and swords. Seeing Klaus and Hamon defeated reminds Licht of the massacre, so he catches his brethren, carries them to the ground, and then draws the sword that is stuck in the floor. Asta and Yuno ready themselves for a fight, and Asta draws the Demon-Dweller Sword. Suddenly Licht appears in front of Asta and takes the sword. He fills it with his magic and releases a series of flying slashes, forcing the boys to retreat. Yuno tries a counterattack, but the Demon-Dweller Sword absorbs the Spirit Storm and releases it back at Yuno. When Yuno closes the distance and uses Mana Zone to attack Licht from behind, the elf once again absorbs the spell. However, before Licht can release the spell, Asta and Yuno charge at him. Licht deflects their attack with his other sword and lets it go. He then points the Demon-Dweller Sword at the boys and unleashes a magical blast, forcing them and Mimosa down and out of the dungeon. Rhya questions why Licht sent away his grimoire and swords, to which Licht replies that the grimoire is no longer his. Ado then appears and brings the other elves in the dungeon into the central room, and the dungeon is steered toward the Clover Kingdom and their revived brethren. Battle Prowess Magic *'Sword Magic': Licht uses this form of magic to generate swords. Light and Sword Magic clash.png|link=Origin Flash|Origin Flash *'Reinforcement Magic': Licht uses this form of magic to enhance his physical abilities. *'Reincarnation Magic': Licht uses this form of magic to revive the souls of the dead. Licht reincarnation spell.png|Unnamed reincarnation spell Abilities *'Immense Speed': Licht is extremely fast, as shown when he outpaces Asta's Ki-sensing. *'Immense Magic Power': As an elf and the leader of his race, Licht possesses an immense amount of Magic Power. By concentrating extremely large amounts of mana, Licht is able to float and levitate himself and other people. Equipment *'Grimoire': Licht possessed a four-leaf clover grimoire, which contained various sword-based magic spells. Through unknown means, Licht's grimoire became Asta's five-leaf clover grimoire. *'Swords': Two of Licht's swords later became the Demon-Slayer Sword and the Demon-Dweller Sword. During his fight with Asta and Yuno, Licht reclaims the Demon-Dweller Sword and displays greater control over the sword's magic absorption and release property. Licht grimoire.png|Licht's grimoire Licht wields two swords.png|Licht with the Demon-Slayer and Demon-Dweller Swords Licht's third sword.png|Licht's unnamed third sword Relationships Tetia After helping save Tetia from a magical tornado, Licht became fast friends with her and her brother. Licht and Tetia fell in love and conceived a child, sharing the hope that it would unite the Elf Tribe and the humans. They eventually married, but the wedding was ambushed and the elves and Tetia were massacred. Rhya Licht and Rhya are close friends, and Licht believes Rhya to be kind and empathetic at heart. Trivia *Licht is the second most beautiful man. *His name is German and Dutch for "light." References Navigation es:Licht ru:Лихт